


dark grey clouds

by nominluvbug



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nominluvbug/pseuds/nominluvbug
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin realizes that no matter how hard they try to fit each other's hands it just don't belong.(based on Let it go-James Bay)
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	dark grey clouds

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [www.twitter.com/nominluvbug](url)  
> cc: [curiouscat.qa/nominluvbug](url)

**_From walking home and talking loads_ **

**_To seeing shows in evening clothes with you_ **

**_From nervous touch and getting drunk_ **

**_To staying up and waking up with you_ **

  
  


Jeno remembers the days where he and Jaemin would go on late night talks on the roof of their shared home. Not minding the cold breeze on their skin because of the fire that’s burning inside of their hearts.

  
  


_ “Nana, what do you wanna be in the future?” He earns a smile from Jaemin while Jaemin’s eyes are still on the beautiful stars shining up above them. _

_ “Honestly, I don’t know…” _

_ “Maybe a doctor? A lawyer? An architect?” Jeno frowns at Jaemin. _

_ “I want to know… Me? I want to be an engineer!” Jeno says proudly. He watches as Jaemin gazes in the sky. _

_ “Cmon it’s your turn, Nana.” Jeno places his sweater on Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin gets cold easily. _

_ “Does it matter?” Jaemin asks him. Jeno nods enthusiastically. _

_ “Of course. I want to know what you’ll be when I’ll imagine our future.” Jeno covers his mouth because of the slip of his tongue.  _

_ Jaemin removes his eyes from the stars and stares at Jeno. He stares at Jeno like he is the stars  _

_ “I don’t mind whatever I am. As long as I am with you until the end, Jeno.” Jaemin then places his hand on Jeno’s hand. _ ****

_ Holding it while they stare at each other forgetting the heavenly stars above them. _

  
  


**_Now we're slipping near the edge_ **

**_Holding something we don't need_ **

**_Oh, this delusion in our heads_ **

**_Is gonna bring us to our knees_ **

  
  
  
  


_ “Jeno! I need to work overtime today. I’m sorry babe.” He hears Jaemin’s voice on the phone. Jeno was about to protest but he hears beeping on the phone. _

  
  


_ Call ended… _

  
  


_ “B-but...it’s our anniversary.” Jeno sighs as he stares at the bouquet of flowers sitting on the passenger seat. _

  
  


**_So come on, let it go_ **

**_Just let it be_ **

**_Why don't you be you_ **

**_And I'll be me_ **

**_Everything that's broke_ **

**_Leave it to the breeze_ **

**_Why don't you be you_ **

**_And I'll be me_ **

**_And I'll be me_ **

  
  


_ “Jaemin… I’m sorry I forgot your birthday. I was really busy.” Jeno explains his side to Jaemin but it earned a frown from him. _

_ “Jeno… I am your other half. How could you forget my birthday? I wanted to spend it with you.” Jaemin grips the table cloth in front of him. Not minding the dishes that he cooked for his own birthday in which Jeno forgot. Jeno came home late. Not late but a day after. _

_ “Jaemin, I was working… please stop being selfish. I want us to have a stable life. I want to give you the best.” Jaemin looked at Jeno with hurt in his eyes.  _

_ “S-selfish, Jeno? I also work overtime, Jeno! Do you think you’re the only one who’s working? I do too, Jeno! To hell with you!” _

_ “J-jaemin wait sorry...sorry.” But it was too late. Jaemin already stormed out of the room.  _

****

  
  


**_From throwing clothes across the floor_ **

**_To teeth and claws and slamming doors at you_ **

**_If this is all we're living for_ **

**_Why are we doing it, doing it, doing it anymore?_ **

****

_ Endless fights were now Jeno and Jaemin’s everyday routine. From small things then it all became bigger and bigger. _

_ Jeno walks to the kitchen counter and grabs his water bottle. Both Jeno and Jaemin are not looking at each other. Minding each other’s business. Like their other halves didn’t exist.  _

_ Like they live alone. _

_ Everyday it was like this. _

****

**_I used to recognize myself_ **

**_It's funny how reflections change_ **

**_When we're becoming something else_ **

**_I think it's time to walk away_ **

****

_ A month. A month of not talking to each other. A month of acting like their other halves did not exist. A month of staying in a house that does not feel like home.  _

__

_ How long have they been fighting endlessly? They both don’t know. _

_ When was the last time they held each other’s hands? They both don’t know. _

_ When was the last time they said I love you? They both don’t know.  _

  
  


_ They both lost track on what this is all about.  _

_ On why they were fighting.  _

_ On why they feel like they do not belong anymore.  _

_ Jeno watches the dark clouds and slowly after the rain follows. He hurriedly enters their home.  _

_ Home…  _

_ Jeno removes his tie as he reaches his room. He sees Jaemin waiting for him. Sitting on their bed. Silently crying _

_ Jeno wishes it’s not what he is thinking even though he already sees this coming but he still hopes it’s not it.  _

_ “J-jeno… I think we should break-up.” _

****

**_So come on, let it go_ **

**_Just let it be_ **

**_Why don't you be you_ **

**_And I'll be me_ **

**_Everything that's broke_ **

**_Leave it to the breeze_ **

**_Why don't you be you_ **

**_And I'll be me_ **

**_And I'll be me_ **

  
  


_ Jeno swallows upon hearing Jaemin’s words. He knew it was coming. He saw it coming. But he didn’t want it.  _

_ But it was inevitable. It cannot be stopped.  _

****

**_Tryna fit your hand inside mine_ **

**_When we know it just don't belong_ **

**_There's no force on earth_ **

**_Could make it feel right, no_ **

**_Tryna push this problem up the hill_ **

**_When it's just too heavy to hold_ **

**_Think now is the time to let it slide_ **

****

_ Jeno cages Jaemin on the wall and presses a harsh kiss on his lips. Jaemin kissed back. It was a rough kiss. The roughest they could have ever given. They both swear they could taste the blood from the harshness of their kissing. _

_ But it didn’t stop them. Jaemin grabs Jeno’s neck and pushes further on Jeno. Furtherly deepening their kiss. _

_ It’s been months… _

_ Why were their kisses harsh? Like they were fighting. Like they were battling for its end  _

_ Their lips parted. _

_ Ending with Jaemin and Jeno both gasping for air and tears in their eyes while they press their foreheads together. _

  
  


**_So come on, let it go_ **

**_Just let it be_ **

**_Why don't you be you_ **

**_And I'll be me_ **

**_Everything that's broke_ **

**_Leave it to the breeze_ **

**_Let the ashes fall_ **

**_Forget about me_ **

****

**_J_ ** _ eno watches as Jaemin packs his things. As he slowly moves and grabs every piece of him. Making sure to not leave a part of him. _

_ But Jaemin knows he will leave a part of him. A part of him which Jeno owns. A part of him that only Jeno can unleash. But Jaemin knows he has to go. _

_ They both know they have to. _

_ They both know that this is the end. _

  
  


**_Come on, let it go_ **

**_Just let it be_ **

**_Why don't you be you_ **

**_And I'll be me_ **

**_And I'll be me_ **

****

_ J _ eno watches the empty side of the bed. The rain pouring down and the dark clouds on his window. Jeno knows it was bound to happen but how could it hurt so bad? 

How could it feel like he was dying? 

How could it feel like he cannot breathe?

He touches every part of Jaemin that left. 

**_“I don’t mind whatever I am. As long as I am with you until the end, Jeno.”_ **

Jeno smiles bitterly.

  
  


**Some things are not meant to happen.**

**Some things are meant to be broken.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [www.twitter.com/nominluvbug](url)  
> cc: [curiouscat.qa/nominluvbug](url)


End file.
